Bump Battle Royale
- accelerate (player 1) |preq/seq= |development= |credits='Art' Markus Heinel Giuseppe Longo Helm Programming John Kennedy Music Dave Cowen Sound Design John Kennedy (Physics powered by Box 2D) |special= |description=Bump your way through Nitrome's arenas in this multiplayer battle mayhem. |avatarsFromGame= }} Bump Battle Royale is an action multiplayer released on August 1st, 2014. The game contains characters from previous Nitrome releases as well as characters specifically designed for it. Bump Battle Royale was Nitrome Touchy compatible upon release and is the first since Rush to accommodate a maximum of four players with or without Touchy. Unlike other games, each player in Bump Battle Royale only uses one button. Controls *Hold acceleration key (default: A''') - propel character forward *Double tap acceleration key (default: '''A) - change spin direction Gameplay The player is tasked with knocking opposing players or CPUs off the arena by ramming their chosen avatar in a bumper car into the enemy's bumper car. The player and opponents spin around until the action/acceleration key is pressed. When held, the player is launched forward until the key is released. Periodically, a sample canister hones in to the arena, giving players the opportunity to collect it for a more powerful bump and faster acceleration. Campaign levels Campaign serves serves as the single player mode, being divided into levels that unlock as the player progresses. Each level tasks the player with bumping the opposing players off the arena and must win at least two out of three rounds. The player can unlock other playable characters and arenas for other modes in this mode. There are four levels that are titled "Royal Rumble", which has the player face all the opponents they have beaten up to that point. Introduction Nitrome Boss: Hey you slackers, get this arena fixed now! You useless hunks of junk!!! Blue Robot: Affirmative sir. Right away sir. Green Robot: Boss, when we're finished can we play? I calculate a 1.3% chance that we can win. Nitrome Boss: Hahaha!!! You? Win?! You will never mount to anything more that a lowly maintenance trash can! Yellow Robot: Ok boss..sorry boss... The Nitrome Boss leaves the arena area in his bumper car Red Robot: Negative Yellow! Your attitude needs an update! The Boss is wrong! Charge up and boot up for battle! 1: Blue Blue's arena takes place in either Xeno Industries or Dr Nastidious's Lab. It is a flat surface with orange and green enzymes surrounding the table as a barrier. Once a player bumps into an enzyme, it explodes and makes a hole for the players to pass through. Blue will battle the player. 2: Pink angel The pink angel's arena takes place in the Twin Shot setting and is a flat surface with columns placed at each corner of the arena, each having a dark creature that is cheering for the drivers. This level's hazard is a waterfall which runs down the middle of the stage and causes players to move slowly down the space occupied by the waterfall. This waterfall opens up the possibility of pushing opposing players down it, resulting in the opposing player being pushed farther down than usual. The pink angel and a worker will battle the player. 3: Viking The Viking's arena takes place on a block of ice in the water, this ice being slippery and allowing players to move fast. The Viking and two workers will battle the player. 4: Royal Rumble 1 The first Royal Rumble. The player can battle in either Blue's, Viking's or pink angel's arena. Blue, pink angel and Viking will battle the player. 5: Hazmat Hero Hazmat Hero's arena is a metal barge surrounded by toxic waste with viewer stands containing Nitrome workers who are watching the game. The stands block off the left and right ends, leaving the top and bottom empty. Occasionally someone will throw a bomb onto the course, which will begin to count down to detonation when someone rams into it. If the bomb explodes whoever is caught in the explosion will be stunned for a few seconds and lose all their powerups, although the bomb can be pushed off the stage. 6: Takeshi Takeshi's arena is a dark-blue helicopter pad, with an "H" symbol on it, that is surround by circles and green lines connected with dots. Occasionally, a helicopter will come from the left or right side of the arena and start shooting a continuous stream of bullets that can push drivers when making contact with them. The player will know when the helicopter will come when the helicopter's shadow is seen. In this level, Takeshi and three workers will battle the player. 7: Warlock The floor of Warlock's arena is square and completely made out of bricks, with lamps placed on the four corners of the arena. The background is a purple vortex. The arena has three vertical rectangular areas, being coloured with different shades of blue. A four-eyed demon is seen in the upper area of the background, moving around. The four-eyed demon will regularly pop up, and charge an attack before releasing purple-coloured energy across one of the areas it is facing. Any driver is impacted by this energy will lose all of their energy collected from samples and also become petrified. The stone can be broken by rapidly pressing the acceleration button. In this level, the Warlock and three other employees will battle the player. 8: Royal Rumble 2 The second Royal Rumble. The player can battle in either Takeshi's, Warlock's or Hazmat Hero's arena. Blue, Pink Angel, Viking, Takeshi, Warlock and Hazmat Hero will battle the player. 9: Enemy 585 10: Cactus man 11: Royal Rumble 3 The third Royal Rumble. The player can battle in either Enemy 585's or Cactus Man's arena. Blue, Pink Angel, Viking, Hazmat Hero, Cactus Man, Enemy 585, Takeshi and Warlock will battle the player. 12: Royal Rumble 4 The final level of the game takes in the Nitrome Enjoyment System arena, which is just a regular arena without any interactive objects or hazards whatsoever. As an aesthetic effect buttons retract into the stage when driven over. All players from all the previous levels, including the three employees, will battle the player. Ending Game modes Bump Battle Royale has three game modes, each which uses the general Bump Battle Royale gameplay but with slightly changed rules. With the exception of campaign, all game modes support multiplayer. Multiplayer supports a total of four players. Campaign :Main section: Bump Battle Royale#Campaign levels Campaign mode consists of the player battling through several levels against a ranging numbers of opponents. Campaign is only available in single-player, and is the only way of unlocking more characters and arenas. The "main" opponent, taking the form of a Nitrome character, has a larger AI difficulty as the player progresses, as well as more and more "minions" which possess weaker AI. Last Man Standing In Last Man Standing the player is pitted against seven other players. The last player standing is the winner. If the player falls down, they can skip to the end or place the bets for the winner and watch the battle to the end Team Battle Team Battle splits the combatants into two teams of four, red versus blue, with the player(s) having to knock the opposing team members of the board. Characters The following Nitrome characters appear as combatants and/or playable characters in Bump Battle Royale: *Robots (Bump Battle Royale, original character) *First clan viking (Icebreaker series) *Pink angel (Twin Shot series) *Blue (Test Subject series) *Hazmat Hero (Toxic) *Takeshi (Final Ninja series) *Warlock (Mirror Image) *Enemy 585 (Enemy 585) *Cactus man (Off The Rails) *Worker with hair (Nitrome Must Die) *Worker with shaved head (Nitrome Must Die) *Worker with cap (Nitrome Must Die) *Nitrome Boss (Nitrome Must Die, only appears in cutscene) Arenas The following arenas appear in Bump Battle Royale: * Test Subject * Twin Shot * Icebreaker * Toxic * Final Ninja * Mirror Image * Enemy 585 * Off the Rails * Nitrome Enjoyment System Pick ups The only pick ups in the game are Power containers, which power up a character upon being collected and look almost the same as Samples in Toxic serise. Glitches Enemy 585 arena glitch It is impossible to play the Enemy 585 arena in either Last Man Standing, Team Battle or Multiplayer Mode as when this stage is selected, the Mirror Image arena is played instead. Invisible character glitch In Campaign Mode, if the player chooses the blue or yellow robot and plays level one, the player will be invisible and cannot see their cursor but Blue can still be seen. Accolades Accolades are special titles given to a match after it is finished. Only a single accolade is given, accolades given based on the events of the match. *Dodger - Most pushes evaded *Bully - Constantly going after one single player *Brutal - Defeat an opponent quickly *Hoarder - Collecting the most samples *Gambler - Most times almost falling off the screen *Strategist - Defeat the stronger enemies before the weaker ones *Pacifist - Push none of the opponents off the arena There are also accolades for Team Battle, these being: *So close - Only one character is in arena *Dominated - Two players are on the screen *Perfect - None of the player's teammates have fallen off the arena *Team work - Several members attack the enemies one by one Nitrome Touchy version Bump Battle Royale was made Touchy compatible upon its release. The in-game control screen consists of a single button that is pressed to accelerate. Additional buttons appear on the device for the navigation menus, allowing players to select an option from the main titlescreen, continue or go back using buttons directly selectable from the device. When a character is selected, it appears as the skin for the in-game controller. General Character select screens Character skins Announcements *'July 4, 2014' - Bump Battle Royale is announced to be in development and a teaser trailer for it is showcased in the post. *'July 18, 2014' - A short video of Bump Battle Royale gameplay is shown, along with more information on the game's gameplay. *'July 25, 2014' - An image of the main character in different colours is posted, along with a release time for the game. File:Bump Battle Royale Preview|The teaser trailer File:Bump Battle Royale - Final Ninja stage preview video|The June 18th 2014 Final Ninja arena preview video File:BumpBattleRoyale-Facebook1.jpg|An image of the Final Ninja arena, posted only on Facebook File:1120-1406134774-Bump-Battle-next-week..png|An image of the main character in three different colours, seen in the July 25th 2014 update File:10389986_10152141542821594_5799196931696430190_n.jpg|An image of the game that was posted only in the Facebook version of the July 25th 2014 update Beta elements Pre-release The trailer of Bump Battle Royale differs slightly from the final version, most of these differences being found in the game's menus. The first difference is that on the main menu, the cog at the top right side of the screen (from Ditto) is transparent inside as opposed to being mostly solid in the final, and that the presence of the chicken on the menu, as the spot where the chicken is at is taken up by the Nitrome Touchy icon in the final. The single player select screen is rather different from the final in that. These differences are the back button and forward buttons found at the bottom left and bottom right side of the screen (respectively) appear simply as arrows, instead of the more stylized arrows used in the final game. Throughout the menus the buttons for activity are different, with being to go back and as the action button, instead of to go back and as the action button in the final. Although the button to go forward was not changed, the icon for the enter button was. The text for selecting a character was slightly changed so that in the horizontal lines of words are more closer to lines above or below it, while in the trailer they are farther apart. Royal Rumbles originally had a blank level icon with a medal on it, this medal coloured bronze for the first Royal Rumble, silver for the second, and gold for the third. The final differences between the beta and final are gameplay, the gameplay in the trailer lacking the round indicator at the bottom of the screen, what round the player is on not being displayed at the start of the round, and how for the countdown the numbers are presented in their regular size instead of appearing enlarged and shrinking on to the arena. File:Bump Battle Royale Preview|The beta elements of the teaser trailer Unused content Hidden background content The backgrounds of several stages (not the actual stage platform) contain details or content that is not seen due to being covered over mostly by the stage platform. The background of the Final Ninja arena appears to be a low resolution version of the background from Final Ninja, having buildings in the background and part of the sky, though this cannot be noticed since almost the entire background is covered by the stage platform. At the center of the background of the Nitrome Enjoyment System stage, there are four circles clustered together than turn along with the lines in the background of the stage. These are never seen since they are covered by the Nitrome Enjoyment System stage. File:BumpBattleRoyale-Facebook1.jpg|The Final Ninja arena File:BBR-fnbg.png|The Final Ninja arena background File:NitromeEnjoymentSystemBumpBattleRoyale.png|The Nitrome Enjoyment System arena File:BBR-nes.png|The Nitrome Enjoyment System arena background (still image, not animated) The game's menu background, though not very detailed, is mostly covered over and only the top part is seen, though there is more light coloured gradient that is not seen. The spot where the chicken is on the menu of Bump Battle Royale in the game's trailer, this spot is covered over by the Nitrome Touchy icon in the game's release version, though the chicken is still in the graphic for explosion area in question, only covered over by the logo. BBR-menu.png|The final menu BBR-menubg.png|The entire background of the menu Font The game has unused font for left and right curly brackets, a hyphen, full colon, exclamation mark, question mark, apostrophe, period, and a forward slash. Notably, the apostrophe uses a different sprite than the common (in previous Nitrome games the apostrophe and comma used the same sprite). In this selection of font there is also an image of what appears to be a lowercase I, though the game does not use lowercase letters and it is not placed with the regular letters. The image may be an inverted exclamation mark, though this may not be the case since the image is not a complete inverse of the exclamation mark sprite (the stick is shorter). At "DefineShape (267)" and "DefineShape (270)" are sprites of a yellowish coloured stylized bending metal. It resembles the bending metal at the edge of the player's controllable lever area in Steamlands. It does not seem to have any relevance to Bump Battle Royale, but does not seem to be used in any Nitrome game. It is also found unused in Ditto. Despite its irrelevance, it is considered font, as an animation at the end of the sprites folder groups it in with all the other font. File:BBR-exm.png|The exclamation mark File:BBR-invertedexm.png|The lowercase I symbol File:BBR-metal1.png|The left bending metal File:BBR-metal2.png|The right bending metal Removed powerups Each of these powerups has a mention in the script "MasterView", located in scripts/com/view . Foghorn The foghorn powerup is a powerup that was removed from Bump Battle Royale during development. It has a sprite and ActionScript file, the sprite appearing as a sample but with yellow glowing liquid. The sprite in the sprites folder is labelled "DefineSprite (4597: foghorn_pickup)", and the script in the scripts folder is located at scripts/com/view and is labelled "FoghornPickUp". It is not known what this would have done, however, the word "Foghorn" in the game's files is also used to refer to scripts and sprites of the bar that pops up on the Enemy 585 stage when the player drives over Turner's head, this bar used to initiate a shockwave. Furthermore, in scripts/com/view/fx , there is a script titled "FogHornRipple". Unlike most other game sprites, the sprite for "DefineSprite (4597: foghorn_pickup)" is not animated. The script "FoghornPickUp" may be used in the game for initiating the bar used when Turner's head is driven over in the Enemy 585 stage. File:BBR-foghorn.png|The sprite for the foghorn powerup Paralysis Paralysis is a possibly unused power up. The game's sprite in the sprites folder is labelled "DefineSprite (804: paralysis_pickup)" and is blank, while in the scripts folder its script is labelled "paralysis_pickup". It may be used in conjunction with the laser used by the four-eyed demon on the Mirror Image arena. Unused graphics There is an image for level 1 being locked even though it is unlocked from the start of the game. There are images of the beta forward and backward menu navigation buttons, these buttons appearing as they appeared in the trailer. File:BBR-back1.png|Back button frame 1 File:BBR-back2.png|Back button frame 2 File:BBR-continue1.png|Continue button frame 1 File:BBR-continue2.png|Continue button frame 2 File:BBR-lockedlevel1.png|The locked icon for level 1 Other There is a script by the name of "XMLConverter", found at scripts/com/view, that appears to have been used to upload stages to the game. Development Bump Battle Royale was being developed by June 18 2014, as on this day Markus Heinel (one of the game's artists) tweeted an image that in the background had Bump Battle Royale's menu partially visible . This tweet and subsequent related tweets were posted prior to the game's reveal, Markus Heinel later on tweeting another photo on June 25 2015 that contained the Hazmat Hero in the background and another on July 4 2014 that had the Twin Shot arena in the background . The game was finally revealed on July 4 2014, a short video showing navigation of the game's menus and some gameplay also shown . On July 18 2014 Nitrome elaborated on Bump Battle Royale's gameplay and its game modes, also posting a short Vine video of the Final Ninja arena . On July 25 2015 Nitrome announced how the games would be release the following week , the game later released on August 1 2014 . Bump Battle Royale loosely draws its basis from bumper cars and sumo wrestling. The announcer was voiced by Nitrome pixel artist Markus Heinel. Trivia *Although arenas use content from their respective games, some arenas contain arena content that was made exclusively for Bump Battle Royale. **The Final Ninja arena has a helicopter, which was seen in neither Final Ninja nor Final Ninja Zero. **On the Enemy 585 arena, driving over Turner will cause the player to stop and a bar to pop up that has a moving line. Stopping this line in the middle of the bar causes a shockwave to be released. The bar does not appear at all in Enemy 585 nor does it correspond to anything in that game. * This is the first game to initialize a cutscene on the menu if nothing is done for a long time, this cutscene being the game's opening. References }} Category:Arcade games Category:Multiplayer games Category:Nitrome Touchy games Category:2014 games Category:Racing games Category:Bump Battle Royale Category:Beta Category:Art by Helm Category:Art by Markus Heinel Category:Art by Giuseppe Longo Category:Programming by John Kennedy Category:Sound Design by John Kennedy Category:Box 2D Physics Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Browser games Category:Level-based games